This invention relates to safety lights for wheeled vehicles, and more particularly to a light that can be easily attached to the valve stem of a tire.
Prior valve stem lights were not always completely waterproof at the speeds to which they were subjected when vehicle tires rotate. Entry of water could cause the electrical components to short circuit and thereby turn the light on when it should be off or off when it should be on. Also, electrical circuit components could be damaged or corroded by entry of moisture or a water leak.
Valve stem lights on rotating tires are subjected to substantial centrifugal and G forces coming from varying directions as the vehicle speeds up and slows down and when the vehicle turns and swerves. These forces can cause an electric circuit to malfunction by moving parts such as switch contacts or battery terminals in relation to each other. Also, non-symmetrical tire light assemblies may vibrate when the tire is rotating and thereby cause excessive wear on their parts and fatigue stresses on the valve stem.